Half-Elf Ranger
:"We really did our best!" :- Line she says after a successful quest on Goblin Raiders. Half-Elf Cleric is a minor character in the Goblin Slayer Year One Light Novel and Manga. Appearance She first shows up as a member a of party in Volume 1 of the Goblin Slayer Year One Light Novel and Chapter 6 of the Manga. She had strawberry blond hair and green eyes and wore a pinkish red shirt and dress with a white brassiere. She also wore knee-high brown boots. Chronology In her first appearance her party had just returned from a successful quest to some old ruins. She however wants to go on a quest with more thrills. The party leader suggests slaying a dragon but is quickly overruled by the rest of the party since they are still beginners. So they settle on a goblin slaying quest. The next chapter shows her and her party has teamed up with Goblin Slayer on the same quest. They quickly dispatch all three of the goblin raiders who had stolen some animals from a nearby village. She managing to retrieve a lamb from one of them with her Snare spell. Her party leader mentions he wishes he was the lamb. Confused at first she quickly realizes he said that because the lamb is up against her bosom. She gets upset at him as a result. However she is then attacked by one of the Goblins who was playing dead. It manages to grope one of her breasts before it is dispatched by Goblin Slayer. At first thankful she and the rest of her party are quickly disgusted when Goblin Slayer cuts open the goblin still alive to do "research." The Following day she and her party head into a nearby dried up gold mine to do some Blob hunting after hearing that blob hunting has become profitable recently. Unfortunately her more sensitive half-elven sense of smell causes her to smell more of the mustiness of the old mine than the rest of her party. She complains about the smell and wants to quickly get through the quest. Given that her only weapon are a bow and arrows she wonders if she'd just be a hindrance, to which the other members say her abilities to manipulate the four elements will be an advantage. The party leader then states that if anything happens he will protect her. She responds with a smile and says she will do her best. Just then a blob drops down from the cave ceiling right at her. The party leader quickly kills it boasting that he just saved her, but when he turns around all that's left on the ground is her bow. Thinking that she's playing a trick at first, one of her boots then falls from above along with a drop of blood. Looking up the other members are horrified at seeing her legs kicking around struggling against something. Then a loud crunching noise is heard, her body falls limp and is hoisted up into the darkness of a giant hole in the ceiling. A rock eater then appears into the light with her partially chewed head sticking out of it's mouth. After managing to escape the mine with one of the other members having lost an arm in the process, the party leader wants to go back in and rescue her, but the monk punches him in the face and tells him it's too late, she dead. All he has left of her is her necklace that fell to the floor when she was being eaten. This leads him to start heavily drinking when they get back to town. Thankfully he manages to pull himself together in order to join the force of adventures seeking to kill the Rock eater. Wishing revenge for her death and wanting to retrieve her body from inside the Rock Eater for a proper burial. Unfortunately he was knocked out during the battle with the Rock Eater and was not able to retrieve her body. Personality Half-Elf Cleric is a strong willed and adventurous Young lady. Eager to try her best at any quest she apart of. She also seems to be a bit of a thrill seeker. Background Not much is known about her background only that her father was an elf and her mother was human. Abilities As with most Elves and half-elves she is proficient with a bow and arrow. However as a Cleric she is also able to manipulate the four main elements earth, fire, air, and water, with magic. However we are only shown one of her abilities before her death. She can manipulated water into a water snare trap to envelope or trip up an opponent. She uses this technique to stop a goblin from running away with a lamb. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adventurers Category:Spell Caster